


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by Elsian



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene we all know happened on the plane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

Erik swirled the glass in his hand slowly, watching as the whiskey in the tumbler moved up and down, entrancing him for a moment. He'd indulged a little too much, not enough to be drunk, but just enough to lower his inhibitions. Perhaps not his best idea, considering how he was pretty certain the other three men on the plane at least wanted to harm him, if not kill him. He wasn't too sure about Logan, but from their brief discussion so far, he gathered they weren't on the best of terms in the future. Thankfully the man was asleep in the back of the plane, along with Hank who'd set an autopilot with instructions to wake him if anything seemed to be going wrong. Like Erik couldn't take care of any issues involved in a giant cylinder of metal. 

Charles was not asleep. 

The other man sat across from him, staring at the dark sky out of the window, their games of chess having come to a halt not long after the other men had retired. It was fine whilst others were present, but the quiet games alone reminded Erik far too much of the private games they would play in Charles's study, when the fire would burn low and their tournaments were significantly more intimate. His eyes drifted across Charles's body, taking in how dishevelled he looked, how he looked like he'd lost a little weight. He briefly wondered how the other man must look beneath the shirt and tight trousers, before he became aware that Charles was now looking back at him.

“You're staring.”

Erik lifted the tumbler to his mouth. “If you still had your powers, you would have told me that without even turning around.”

Charles's mouth tightened. “Erik. Don't”

“Was it worth it?” Erik persisted. “Losing your gift so you can walk?”

“You're really doing this again, now?” Charles didn't raise his voice, but it clipped, forced out and Erik knew it would be better to proceed carefully, but there was something appealing about getting a rise out of the other man that he couldn't help but indulge in.

“I suppose anything is worth a good nights sleep.” He downed his tumbler, placing it next to the chess board on the table, waiting for Charles's next move. 

He didn't expect Charles to visibly deflate in front of him, all the fight draining from him at once. He placed a hand over his eyes, slumped in the chair, and gave a snort.

“If you think I sleep any better just because it's only my own thoughts I have now, you're a bigger fool than I ever thought possible.” 

With that, Charles stood and walked briskly past Erik. He wasn't sure if the other man intended to move to the seating previously occupied by Logan, or to join them in the small bedding area, but either way it wasn't going to happen. He got up from his seat, stepping past the other man and holding onto the baggage storage on either side of his head, preventing Charles from walking away once more. It was taking advantage of their height differences, but it had never bothered Charles in the past. Particularly not against the bookshelves in the library at the Xavier mansion. From the brief flicker of Charles eyes to his lips, it seemed the other man was remembering the same occasion, before his eyes turned steely once more, fixing his gaze firmly on Erik's own eyes.

He wondered if Charles was going to punch him again.

“Let me go, Erik.” He ground out, fists clenching at his sides.

“No.” 

They stared for a heartbeat more, then Erik leaned in and pressed his lips to Charles's, the shorter mans protests dying on his lips before they could really begin as his hesitation lasted all but seconds, bringing his arms up around Erik's shoulders as Erik used one arm to pull Charles against him, the other still braced on the shelving above. 

It was aggressive, Charles bit at his mouth, arms clenching his shoulders almost painfully, whilst Erik knew Charles was going to have some rather distinct fingerprint marks from the grip he had around his waist, nothing like their encounters at the mansion, though just as passionate. For all the differences, it still felt like coming home.

Erik wasn't sure if he liked it.

He stepped backwards, taking Charles with him, falling onto the long seating on the opposite side of the cabin, pulling the other man to sit astride him, though it didn't take much persuasion. He bit at Charles lips in retaliation before licking his way into the other man's mouth, which opened under his ministrations as easily as it always had done. His hands made short work of Charles shirt, untucking it roughly from his trousers and slipping his hands inside to caress the smooth skin of Charles's back.

Almost smooth. 

He moved his hands higher, away from that and tried to focus on whatever words Charles was gasping into his mouth, words that sounded like 'Logan' 'Hank' and 'Wake'.

There was a small click as Erik locked the door to the cabin beds. Usually it would be more than easy to unlock from the inside. Usually.

“Even if they wake, they're not going anywhere.” He growled out, removing one hand from Charles shirt to tangle into his hair, using the new length to pull the other man's neck to the side, pressing his mouth to the juncture of neck and shoulder, using slightly too much teeth. Charles exhaled sharply, and Erik bit a little harder.

“It's wrong.” Charles muttered, almost like he was trying to convince himself. Maybe he was. “We shouldn't be doing this.” It stung, but the words lost a lost of their meaning as they were said whilst Charles pulled apart the buttons of his shirt furiously, running his hands down Erik's bare chest as soon as he was able. Erik returned the favour quickly, removing Charles's shirt entirely whilst using his powers to undo his belt and zipper, both men toe-ing off their shoes and socks as quickly as they were able.

Now only clad in his underwear, for all his dishevelled appearance, the sight of an almost-naked Charles on his lap was as entrancing a sight as it had been ten years ago. He wrapped an arm around Charles's waist, pulling him around and underneath him on the couch. The other man's hair spread slightly beneath him, his beard scratching slightly again Erik's chin as they moved. The time of the neatly presented Professor Charles Xavier had long passed and Erik hated that he had done this.

Or maybe he loved it.

Charles's knees spread slightly, allowing Erik to press them together, both men hissing as their erections pressed together, in spite of the material still between them. It wasn't enough though, and Charles couldn't move his legs wider on the limited space couch provided, so Erik pushed them sideways, the couple falling to the floor with a thud. Erik doubted there was anyway Logan was still asleep, if not Hank too, but he really couldn't care less. As he'd told Charles before, they weren't going anywhere, and neither of them were stupid, he doubted they'd want to. 

Charles appeared to have forgotten about them completely as he spread his thighs wider, now given the option to do so, digging his nails into Erik's back as he pulled the other man down for another biting kiss. He slid his hands down Erik's back, tugging at the material until Erik used his powers to drag them away himself, the zipper scratching down his leg in his hurry. 

He pushed Charles away and down to the floor completely, leaning back to pull the other man's underwear away, leaving them both completely naked. He gripped firmly Charles knees on either side of him, leaning in.

“I have nothing.”

“Bathroom.” Charles replied, gaze steady.

Erik hesitated for a brief moment, there was every chance Charles might change his mind if he stood to go to the small bathroom, but he couldn't use his powers for this. He needed his eyes and so he stood, pacing to the small bathroom and grabbing a hand lotion sat on the little shelf above the sink. Not his first choice, but better than spit.

Moving back quickly, he settled between Charles's legs once more, coating his fingers in the sticky hand lotion and moving his hand down, purposely ignoring Charles's neglected erection. Neither of them were going to last long, but there was something satisfying about having not touched each other yet, as much as it was also desperately infuriating. 

He looked to Charles, whose face had softened, almost pensive. Erik huffed, lift one of Charles's leg s over his shoulder and biting at his thigh. 

“Thinking about backing out?”

“No. Why, are you?” Charles challenged, leaning forward slightly to grip Erik's cock a touch to tightly before leaning back with the first smile Erik had seen from him since his rescue. Not his usual warm smile, all teeth and menace and nothing like the Charles Xavier he had known. He was starting to wonder if they were even the same men any more.

He snorted. “When have I ever backed down?” He pressed a finger against Charles entrance, pushing until the muscle gave way and the digit slid into the other man's body. 

“Yes, when indeed?” Charles gasped out, grasping at the leather of the couch by his head along with Erik's shoulder. 

He prepared Charles to the bare minimum, not so that he would bleed, but the other man would certainly be feeling it for days. He wanted Charles's body to burn with the memory of him.

With that thought, he pulled his hand away, ignoring Charles's grunt of discomforted and pushed into the other man's body, seating himself fully inside and pulling the shorter man towards him, allowing his leg to fall from his shoulder, settling over his hips. He bit into Charles shoulder, grinned as Charles grasped at his shoulders, head flung back and mouth open as his body adjusted to Erik's for the first time in years.

Leaning forward so they were braced more firmly on the floor, one hand by Charles head whilst the other held his back, he began to thrust, head buried in the juncture between Charles's neck whilst th other man held onto him tightly, breathing heavily through his nose and pressing his lips together to prevent the moans Erik knew he was holding back from escaping. 

“Still so afraid to let go, even like this.” Erik mocked into Charles's skin. “It's good to know that hasn't changed. So prim and proper, even when I'm fucking you into the floor.” 

Either Charles was ignoring him, or he was unable to as Erik shifted slightly, angling their hips so he knew he'd be pressing right again Charles's prostate with every thrust. From the way Charles  
gasps were starting to escape him now, he highly suspected it was the latter. It wasn't much of an issue, he could already feel the tightness in the bottom of his stomach, knowing he would not last much longer. He had been locked away in a box and monitored twenty-four hours a day for a significant amount of time. It didn't leave much room for personal activities. 

He slid a hand between them, grasping Charles cock and twisting his hand from the base, squeezing tightly as he thrust hard, smirking as Charles came hard between them, biting down on Erik's neck as he did so. It would probably leave a mark. 

Erik hoped it would.

He hoped Logan saw it.

Charles body tightened around his cock, and he thrust up twice more before coming into the tight heat, pulling Charles against him, one hand on the back of his head and one wrapping tightly around his waist as he pressed his lips to the other man's jaw. Far more intimate than he had intended, but apparently old habits die hard, even after ten years.

He lowered them both to the floor, slipping free of Charles body, but not moving, looking down at the other man. 

All of their aggression seemed to have dissipated along with their climax, and hesitantly, Charles rested his hands on Erik's biceps, looking up at him with the bright blue eyes Erik was pretty certain he hated.

Slowly, Erik moved a hand to caress Charles left leg, still hanging limply over his hip. He could feel the muscles twitching under his touch, Charles becoming more stiff as Erik's hand neared the side of his knee, a touch too close to the back of the leg where the other man was so stupidly ticklish. Unable to help himself, Erik traced one finger over the sensitive skin, smirking as Charles pulled the same ridiculous face he always pulled when he was trying not to laugh, before sliding his hand up again to rest on Charles lightly furred thigh. 

“You know it cannot last, don't you?” He said quietly, thumb rubbing at the skin beneath his hand.

Charles tried to turn his head away, but Erik cupped his face, preventing him from doing so. He was so lost, afraid of his power and his tentative control just as Erik had been when they had first met. He thought he should feel immense satisfaction in the reversal of roles, but it made him sad in a way he couldn't quite put into words. 

He ignored the small voice in the back of his head telling him 'you did this'.  
Finally Charles spoke. 

“I know.” He said, voice low. “But I am trying to enjoy it whilst it lasts.”

“And are you enjoying it?” Erik replied.

Charles laugh was hollow.

“No.”

Erik paused for a brief moment, before he leant down and pressed his lips to Charles. A proper kiss, no biting or fighting for dominance. He opened his mouth to Charles as Charles did to Erik, taking their time and reacquainting with each othe, as they used to, before everything. 

Erik moved his right hand up to completely cup Charles face, pressing their lips together again.

“I never wanted to leave you behind.”

“I never wanted you to go, but it never would have worked.” Charles replied, lifting his legs so they were wrapped around Erik's waist. 

“We could have found a way.” Erik lifted Charles slightly, vaguely aware of himself hardening once more. Charles grasped for the lotion to the side, squirting it into his hand and reaching down to coat Erik's cock once more, guiding the other man back into himself a lot more slowly, but much easier than before.

“You don't really believe that.” Charles smiled at him sadly, lifting his hands to Erik's face, pushing his sweaty hair away from his forehead. 

Erik didn't, and he was certain that Charles knew that even without being able to read his mind. 

Hesitantly, he slid his hand down Charles's, coming to rest over the bullet wound that he had put there, the scarred skin pressing against the palm of his hand. Charles arms wound around his neck as the other man pressed his face into Erik's neck, legs tightening around Erik's waist as he rocked into him slowly. He took one of Charles's hands away, twining their fingers together as he forced Charles.

“Look at me.” He murmured, meeting Charles's eyes. The other man looked up at him, and smiled, a real genuine smile that Erik hadn't realised he'd missed so badly until he got to see it again. He smiled back, leaned down and nuzzled into Charles neck. They moved slowly together, and closing his eyes he could almost imagine they were back at the mansion, making love in front of the fire before it had all gone to Hell.

He moved slowly and carefully in stark contrast to their almost combative session previously, drawing the little moans and whines out of Charles as he reached down to wrap his hand around his cock, stroking him to completion as he came into Charles body again, holding the other man tightly to him as though it might mean he could never leave. 

It wasn't until he pulled away that he realised Charles was asleep underneath him, more than likely passed out at the hectic day. It would be an unpleasant sensation for him when he woke, which Erik would have to do in less than an hour to avoid being found on the floor by Hank and Logan, but for now Erik would let him rest. He retrieved a blanket from the overhead and sat by him, his hand on the long hair that was starting to grow on him, trying to burn the fading image of a sleeping Charles Xavier back into his memory.

He highly doubted he would ever get to see it when he killed Raven tomorrow.


End file.
